


Obi-Wan and the Ladies

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, pre-TPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan, Tahl, Siri, Correllian Ale, and a storage closet… go figure…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obi-Wan and the Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the Star Wars Random Elements Challenge on TFN.

_I will not hit on my master’s girlfriend… I will not hit on my master’s girlfriend… I will not hit on…Force, how drunk am I?_

Eighteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi started blankly at his almost empty bottle of Correllian Ale. The party had been on for a couple of hours now. He had no idea why he was there anyways. He had never before thought of going to the annual bash that the young Jedi Knights threw in secret from the council. His master had gone only once with Tahl, of course. After that…well…Qui-Gon would only shake his head and say that, _“There were more respectable kinds of entertainment.”_

 

He had been fifteen then and had queried innocently as to Obi-Wan meaning. Kenobi felt his cheeks grow hot at the memory, _I was really dense back then,_ he thought.

 

The question remained, however. Why was he here? And why in the name of the Force was he starring at Tahl who was seventeen years hi senior?!

 

But she was just so…tight! And really at thirty five, she was over a decade Qui-Gon’s junior, the Jedi knight looked quiet fine. The green dress she was wearing that knight went down to her knees and was extravagantly low cut. It made Obi-Wan uncomfortable to look at her. Her orange-ish hair was down, flowing down her back in a smooth, silky wave…

 

Obi-Wan took another swing from the bottle.

 

“You’re enjoying that aren’t you, Kenobi?”

 

Obi-Wan swung around and was met by a pair of ice-blue eyes. Great, Siri was here.

 

_Ok, now I know why I came here…_

 

“And what if I am?”

 

She laughed smugly, giving her short blond hair a flick. “Never thought to see you at a social function such as this Prissy-Wan.”

 

“You know what, Siri?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re on my nerves. Been there all week.”

 

“Oh would you calm down now?” she asked, the smile fleeting from her face. 

 

“Give him a break, Siri, would you?” came a lilting voice from behind the blonde leering over Obi-Wan. “Can’t you see the boy’s drunk?”

 

“I-I’m not _drunk_!” Obi-Wan protested indignantly.

 

Siri rolled her eyes. “This is a nice slow song. I’m gonna go dance, Tahl. You can baby-sit him if you want.” Obi-Wan watched Siri Tachi disappear into the crowd. Suddenly he remember that he wasn’t alone yet…

 

Obi-wan turned back to look at Tahl who as watching him closely. “Don’t mind Siri. You know how she gets.”

 

“’spose so.”

 

‘You want to talk to me about it? Sounds like a tough break up?”

 

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. _Does the whole temple know? Really! Can’t they leave a man alone with his ale? So what if I wanna sulk? ”_ ’There was no breakup because there was no relationship” Obi-Wan said, speaking slowly to make sure he got his point across.

 

“Well seeing as how Siri isn’t the only one who likes this song I suppose I should ask you to dance. It’s not proper to come to a party and not dance.”

 

“Forgive me Master Tahl but what if I’m not a good dancer?”

 

“I’m sure you are” Tahl insisted, “And if you need a reason to why you should agree...well for one I am your superior and second…you wouldn’t want me to start calling you Sulky-Wan would you?”

 

Obi-Wan gaped at her. _Sulky-Wan? First it was Prissy-Wan now Sulky-Wan? Oh no they’ve gone too far this time!_ “Alright them, Master Tahl, I will cooperate.”

 

Tahl smiled. “I knew that you’d see it my way” she smiled and tugged at his padawan braid.

 

Before he knew it he was dancing. Well more like shuffling his feet from side to side and hopping that he didn’t look like a total fool.

 

 _It’s just a dance after all,_ he told himself. How he wound up in the storage closet with her would always remain a mystery to him though. But that’s another story entirely.    
  
  



End file.
